Elizabeth Armstrong
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: She wonders who her father is, and is determined to figure it out. *Collection of oneshots about my oc, Elizabeth Armstrong. *COMPLETE.
1. Oneshot 1 Elizabeth Armstrong

A little, blond-haired girl ran through the halls of Fort Briggs; She beamed up at the familiar faces of the military officers.

She paused to ask Major Miles, "Where is mommy?"

"She's, just, in that room, right there, but she's working, right now. Don't distract her, okay?" Major Miles spoke kindly.

Major Miles was the girl's favorite soldier, aside from her mother. She sometimes, secretly, liked him more; She smiled at him, gratefully, before entering her mom's office.

Her mom, Olivier, was arguing on the phone. It sounded very bad, and most definately, not like her Uncle Roy, because it was her 'work voice.'

She listened intently for a minute, only picking out the word, Drachma, before she got bored.

She started playing with a lone gun, that she had found.

Her mother got off the phone, and turned towards her.

She yelled, "Elizabeth, what are you doing in here?"

"Major Miles let me in." Was little Elizabeth's answer.

A sad smile appeared on her mother's face, before she turned away from her.

Elizabeth found it funny, that her mom never raised her voice at Major Miles. She wondered why her mom is always, so kind to Major Miles. That thought flew from her head, as fast as it came.

General Olivier Armstrong, immediately, went back to the matter at hand.(Not before getting the gun out of her daughter's hand.)


	2. Oneshot 2 Her Much Longed For Daddy

She ran out of her room, and collided with Major Miles.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" He asked her. She could see the worry in his eyes.

She smiled, and nodded, meeting his kind, red eyes. He had always been one of her favorite officers.

"Your mom's in a very important meeting." He told her, causing her to pout.

It was one of those rare moments, when he didn't call her mom General Armstrong. He never said, 'mom,' when Olivier Armstrong was nearby.

She didn't blame him; her mom was one scary women!

She followed him to the outside of the office; she loved, that he, usually, informed her of these kind of things.

Most of the time, he was by her mother's side, except when she was alone. (He looked out for her, if her mom couldn't.)

This was considered normal for her, so she accepted it, as if it was a rule of her life.

She looked up to him as her father figure. (She, even, pretended, that he was her lost father.)


	3. Oneshot 3 The Search For Her Father

She is a lot more observant than one might think.

She had, also, spent more time around her Uncle Edward in her thirteen year life than she cared to admit.

She had made it her mission to figure out who her father was.

She started out by asking about her father to some soldiers, that had been stationed in Briggs for more than thirteen years. They didn't share the information, so she talked about some 'other' soldiers. She always brought up Major Miles, casually.

Sadly, these conversations didn't explain to her, who her father was.

She, also, compiled a list of her, and Major Miles's shared traits; there were few. She found a couple similarities in personality, but virtually none in appearance.

She, suddenly, came to the realization, that she could just ask the doctor, that was stationed there about who her father is. She figured, that he was most likely a Briggs soldier.

That proved futile, because the doctor's lips were sealed.

Her next plan was to steal the information from the doctor. (She, definately, spent too much time with one, Edward Elric.)

Sadly, the doctor caught her, which meant that she was grounded, again.

When Elizabeth was free to roam the halls again, she entered her mother's office, prepared to ask her the question, that had been plaquing her mind for years.

She waited, politely, and nervously for her mother to get off the phone.

"Mom, did you love Daddy?" Elizabeth blurted out, nervously.

Her mother froze, and her eyes went really, really wide.

"Of course, I did. Why wouldn't I have?" Her mother retorted.

"I don't know him; who is he?" Elizabeth asked, curiously; she felt like she was on the brink if discovering who he was.

"Go out, and talk to Major Miles; I have work to do." Her mother told her, sternly.

She pouted, 'Darn.'


	4. Oneshot 4 The Realization

"Hey Major Miles." Elizabeth greeted him, cheerfully; it was an attempt to ignore her crushing defeat in her mother's office.

"Hello." He greeted her with a smile.

Elizabeth, suddenly, got an idea. (She was surprised, that she hadn't thought of it before now.)

"Do you know who my daddy is?" She asked, slyly, and gave him a pleading, and desperate look.

"Yes, I know who he is." Major Miles told her. There was an air of professionalism to his answer.

"He must be really amazing; Mom just told me that she'd loved him." Elizabeth responded, cheerfully, and 'innocently.'

Surprise flickered in Major Miles's eyes, and was that a blush on his tan skin?

'He is my daddy.' Elizabeth thought, cheerfully.

'I'll confront my mom tomorrow.' She decided based on her exhaustion, and her mom's irritation.


	5. Oneshot 5 The Answer To Her Question

"Major Miles is my father, right?" Elizabeth asked her mother, making her freeze.

"Who told you?" Olivier asked, and started to work again.

"No one. I figured it out on my own." Elizabeth answered, proudly.

Her mother smiled slightly at that answer.

"You're pretty perceptive, then." Olivier Armstrong stated, sounding proud of her daughter.

"Can I change my last name to Miles?" Elizabeth asked, hopefully.

"No." Her mother answered in almost cold tone.

"Can Daddy go to our family reunions?" Elizabeth asked.

"No."

Elizabeth stared, blankly, at her mother.

'Will she say yes to anything?' Elizabeth wondered.

"Can I call him Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, preparing herself for the "No," that would surely follow.

"Call him whatever you like." Was her mother's answer.


End file.
